baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Potion of Healing
Potions of Healing restore 9 hit points to the user. Healing potions can be bought in many stores and temples. Almost any city will have someone who sells them. Locations ''The Black Pits'' Sold by * The Concocter (∞) ''Baldur's Gate'' Sold by * The Temple of Oghma in Candlekeep * The Temple of Wisdom at the Friendly Arm Inn * Song of the Morning Temple * Temple of Helm in Nashkel * Temple of Yondalla and Alvanhendar's Fine Wines * Sorcerous Sundries * An unnamed shop in southeast Baldur's Gate. * Well-Adjusted Al's General Store in southeast Baldur's Gate. * The two potion stores in southwest Baldur's Gate. * High House of Wonders in west Baldur's Gate. * Temple of Helm in north Baldur's Gate. Quest Rewards: * Firebead's Scroll * Dryad of the Cloud Peaks - Depending on how you resolve this quest you can get up to two potions of healing. You will always get at least one, as both the dryad and the thugs are carrying one that they drop when they die. You can get a second potion by siding with the dryad and requesting payment, but not insisting on it. Found and/or Stolen as Treasure: * A locked desk in the Candlekeep Clinic. * There is one each on the first and second floors of the Friendly Arm Inn. * The second floor of a locked house in northwestern Beregost. The area codes associated with the house are AR3341 and AR3342. * The second floor of Travenhurst Manor in Beregost. * You can pickpocket one from Kelddath Ormlyr. * Three can be found in a cave just off the South Beregost Road. * You can pickpocket one from Berrun Ghastkill. * In a locked chest in a tent at the Nashkel Carnival. Specifically, the tent that houses the merchant who sells you the Red Potion and the Violet Potion. * A barrel in the storehouse near the Nashkel Mines. * There are three in the Ulcaster Ruins, two in the room with the spiders and one in the room with the dread wolves * Near the entrance area on the third level of the Nashkel Mines. * There are two in the chest in Mulahey's lair on the fourth level of the Nashkel Mines. * On a corpse near some Ogres in the Lonely Peaks. * You can pickpocket one from The Surgeon. * Two in Knott's tent in the Bandit Camp. * One in an empty tent in the Bandit Camp. * On the first floor of Amarande's treehouse in the Cloakwood Druids area. * In the Temple area in Level 3 of the Cloakwood Mines. * In a locked chest in the guard's quarters in Level 4 of the Cloakwood Mines. * On the second floor of a house in northwest Baldur's Gate. The area codes associated with the house are AR0159 and AR0160, and it is located across the street from the Helm and Cloak. * On the second floor of a locked house in southwest Baldur's Gate. The area codes associated with the house are AR1103 and AR1104. It is near the center of the area. * There are two in Noralee's warehouse in south Baldur's Gate. * On the second floor of Cordyr's house in south Baldur's Gate. * One can be found by raiding the shelves of the unnamed store in the northern part of southeast Baldur's Gate. * On the first floor of the Merchants' League Counting House in northeast Baldur's Gate. * One can be found by raiding the shelves of the unnamed store directly north of the Counting House in northeast Baldur's Gate. Dropped as Loot: * Deder is carrying one, which can be looted from him if he attacks you in the Candlekeep Catacombs. * Teyngan * Alexander * Vax has two. * Mutamin has two. * Denak has two. * Venkt has two. * Faizah Tin has two. * Jacil Other: * The Priest of Oghma at the Clinic in Candlekeep will give you one if you tell him you need healing. * Imoen is carrying three of them when she is recruited. * Xzar will offer you two, even if you don't ultimately agree to travel with him. * Either Khalid or Jaheira will be carrying one when they are recruited. ''Tales of the Sword Coast'' Available for Purchase: * Ulgoth's Beard Inn * Erdane just outside of Durlag's Tower. Found and/or Stolen as Treasure: * There are three in the large hut in the southernmost area of the Isle of Balduran South. * There are two in the hut directly across from the Chieftain's House in Isle of Balduran South. * There are a total of eight in the wreck of the Wandering Eye, five on the first level and three on the third. * There are two in the Werewolf Caverns. * On the third floor of Durlag's Tower. * There are three in the lift room in the first basement of the Labyrinth beneath Durlag's Tower. * There are a whopping twelve potions of healing in a locked and trapped wardrobe in the bedroom in the first basement of the Durlag's Tower Labyrinth. * There are ten in a large barrel in the trophy room in the first basement of the Durlag's Tower labyrinth. * There are four in one other room in the first basement of the Durlag's Tower labyrinth. * There are four in the statue room in the second basement of the Durlag's Tower labyrinth. * There are eight in the room with the dummies in the second basement of the Durlag's Tower labyrinth. * There are four in the room with the trapped urns in the second basement of the Durlag's Tower labyrinth * There are three in Kiel's room in the second basement of the Durlag's Tower labyrinth. * There are two in the fireball room in the third basement of the Durlag's Tower labyrinth. * There are two in the area with the suspended walkways in the third basement of the Durlag's Tower labyrinth. * There are three in the maze garden in the third basement of the Durlag's Tower labyrinth. * There are six in the glowing green caverns in the fourth basement of the Durlag's Tower labyrinth. Five are in one of the pools and one is in a mushroom patch. * There are three in the forge in the fourth basement of the Durlag's Tower labyrinth. ''Siege of Dragonspear'' ''Shadows of Amn'' Category:Items Category:Potions Category:Article stubs Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Random treasure